Misunderstandings
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: From Prompt. Diana walks in on Faye in a compromising position with Cassie. Drama ensues. More detail inside. Fayana.


**Prompt: "Hiii. I have a prompt for Fayana. "Diana accidentally walks in on Faye and Jake in a compromising position (e.g they're half naked and standing really close) but it's innocent. Diana ignores Faye's attempts to talk to her. Faye talks to Melissa because she's the only one who knows and she gets a lecture. And uh, somehow Fayana reunites."**

**My fill (original prompt tweaked): **

Diana grinned to herself as she slipped through Faye's front door and closed it silently behind her. Earlier than afternoon Faye had been complaining that she had a backlog of homework to finish and so she was confined to the house all day. Diana had been lying on her bed bored and missing Faye more than she thought she would when she'd come up with the idea of surprising her with a visit. When she'd arrived at the house she'd noticed that Dawn wasn't home and let herself in with the spare key which had been hidden under a flowerpot outside for as long as she could remember.

Biting her lip to suppress the grin on her face, Diana began to slowly climb the stairs with soft footsteps. She made sure to miss the third step from the bottom, recalling that it tended to creak rather loudly whenever any pressure was applied to it and quietly jogged up the last few steps, unable to resist the urge to hurry to surprise her unsuspecting girlfriend. Turning the corner at the top of the stairs Diana quickly but quietly walked to Faye's door and after an apprehensive pause, placed her hand on the door handle. She pushed the door open and stepped inside, opening her mouth to speak. The sight that greeted her caused her to freeze in her tracks, whatever she had planned to say sticking in her throat as the air rushed from her lungs. She blinked rapidly at the sight before her, her brain refusing to acknowledge that what she was seeing was reality. Faye and Cassie were kneeling opposite each other on the bed, their right hands pressed against each other's bare chests. They were close enough that if they both leaned in by a few inches, there was no doubt that they would be kissing. Diana's brain finally caught up with her eyes and she threw out a hand to steady herself against the doorframe as she felt her knees buckle.

The sound of Diana's hand colliding with the doorframe broke the silence in the room and both Faye and Cassie turned towards the source of the sound. As soon as Faye laid eyes on Diana she guiltily pulled her hand away from Cassie's chest and scrambled to get off the bed "Diana, this isn't what it looks like."

Diana was too focused on trying to breathe through the tightness in her chest to listen to what Faye was saying. She replayed the last few seconds in her head and full realisation dawned on her "I-I…"

"Diana…Babe, don't cry." Faye said. Diana lifted a hand to her cheek to find that she did indeed have tears running down her face "This isn't what it lo…"

"How could you…" Diana finally gained enough composure to stand without the aid of the doorway but she did so on shaky legs "Y-you said you loved me."

"I did. I do. Diana I didn't do anything, I swea…"

"And you." Diana turned on Cassie who was still kneeling motionlessly on the bed, a clearly horrified expression on her face "You're supposed to be my best friend."

"Diana, this isn't what you…" Cassie tried to explain but Diana turned and walked out of the room determined not to listen to any of their excuses. She could feel herself breaking down bit by bit, her heart clenching too painfully in her chest as she stumbled her way back down the hallway to the stairs. She could hear Faye following her but she refused to answer her calls to come back. Instead she thundered down the stairs in her hurry to get out of the house.

"Diana, wait!"

Just as Diana reached the front door and moved to open it, her wrist was grabbed tightly and she was forced to turn back around.

"Listen to me…"

"I don't want to listen to you right now."

"Nothing happened!" Faye exclaimed desperately "Cassie and I…we didn't do anything. I love you, okay?""

Diana felt the last of her defences fall away at the statement and a sob sprung from her throat as her tears continued to flow. She lifted a hand to cover her eyes in a vain attempt to hide the tears, even as her shoulders shuddered with the emotional effort it took.

"Diana, please don't cry." Faye pleaded, sounding as pained as Diana felt. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend in an attempt to comfort her, only to be roughly shoved away after a matter of seconds.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Diana yelled through continuous sobs.

Faye visibly flinched when the words left Diana's mouth but she quickly responded "Diana, don't say that. I haven't done anything wrong. Y…"

Diana felt a surge of anger rush through her at the blatant denial and without conscious thought she lifted her hand and slapped Faye across the face. A loud smack resonated around the room and the force of the blow caused Faye's head to jerk to the side.

Faye's hand shot instinctively to cover the stinging red mark on the side of her face. When she looked back at Diana her eyes were watering both from the physical and the emotional blow of the slap.

The sight only caused Diana's tears to come thicker and faster and she shook her head as if to force herself to focus "I hope you're happy together."

"Diana…" Faye called meekly as Diana opened the door and walked out "Diana!"

Diana quickly disappeared from sight and Faye leaned heavily against the open doorway, ignoring the fact that the only thing covering her upper body was her bra.

"Fuck." She muttered as she leaned her head against the frame. She closed her eyes causing unshed tears to spill down her cheeks but quickly wiped them away.

"…Faye?"

Faye turned around at the sound of the hesitant voice. She was greeted by the sight of a fully dressed Cassie standing behind her.

"Diana?" Cassie asked carefully.

"She's gone." Faye spoke in a numb tone of voice as she pushed the door shut and stepped back into the hall "She just left."

Cassie was silent for a long moment until her gaze shifted to the red mark on Faye's cheek "She hit you?" she reached out to touch the mark, only for Faye to flinch back at the last second. Her brow furrowed in confusion at the action and she dropped her hand back to her side. A split second later she noticed Faye's bottom lip beginning to tremble and realisation dawned on her "Faye…"

"Can you just leave?" Faye asked, walking quickly around Cassie so the path to the door was clear.

"Faye, I didn't mean…"

"I know." Faye interrupted, though she still refused to meet Cassie's gaze "I just need to be alone for a while."

Cassie hesitated unsurely but finally nodded in ascent "If you need me for anything…"

"Yeah…I'll call you or whatever."

Cassie lingered for a moment longer, hesitant to leave Faye by herself "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"I'll be fine."

"I could call Melissa?"

Faye shook her head resolutely "Diana w..." her voice cracked at the mention of her girlfriends name and she trailed off. Cassie was fully aware of what she had been about to say though…Diana would be going to Melissa. "I'll be fine."

Cassie sighed but accepted the dismissal "I'll call you later."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." Cassie argued. She hovered for a moment longer before reluctantly turning and walking out of the house.

Finally alone, Faye tromped back up the stairs and into her room where she flopped down onto the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She inhaled deeply and found that the sheets still smelt of Diana from their many nights together…the thought that those nights might be over brought sudden tears to Faye's eyes and she turned her face into her pillow to quieten her sobs.

XXXX

"Faye…Faye…FAYE!"

"What?" Faye grumbled, covering her eyes with her arm at the rather rude awakening. There was a split second of silence during which Faye remembered that she was supposed to be alone in the house since her Mom had left for some kind of super-secret 'business trip'. With that in mind she quickly removed her arm and shot up in the bed. She relaxed slightly when she noticed Melissa standing next to the bed with her hands on her hips and an exasperated expression on her face.

"Cassie Faye?" Melissa asked angrily "Really?"

Faye felt her stomach drop as she recalled what had happened and she allowed herself to sink back onto the bed "Shouldn't you be with Diana?"

"She's sleeping." Melissa answered distractedly "I left her a note saying that I'm getting milk."

"Well you should probably get back there." Faye said though she was looking at the ceiling rather than Melissa.

"Why did you do it?" Melissa asked bluntly "Especially with Cassie? After everything that happened with Adam…"

"I didn't DO anything!" Faye exclaimed irritably.

"Faye, she caught you."

"It was a misunderstanding, okay?"

"So she just imagined you were both half naked?" Melissa asked sceptically "She cried herself to sleep for absolutely no reason at all?"

"Cassie and I were doing a spell which called for specific skin on skin contact." Faye explained wearily "Melissa, you know I would never cheat on Diana."

"Do I?"

"Yes!" Faye exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes for the third time that night "I love her!"

Melissa immediately softened at the statement. She hesitated for a moment before stepping over to the bed "Budge up." She waited until Faye did as she was told before positioning herself on the bed next to Faye "I think I believe you."

"I've really screwed up." Faye muttered emotionally.

"Yeah, you have."

Faye huffed at the response "Thanks for the support."

"Faye, if you'd seen the state Diana was in when she showed up at my house you wouldn't be feeling very supportive of yourself either."

"How is she?" Faye asked worriedly.

"Heartbroken." Melissa answered honestly, her own voice tainted with concern "She didn't stop crying until she fell asleep."

Faye chewed her bottom lip in an attempt to distract herself from her own tears and heartache. She wanted nothing more than to get to Melissa's so she could hug Diana as tightly as possible and explain herself. She knew that wouldn't be possible though. Diana wouldn't see her "What am I going to do Melissa?" she asked dejectedly.

"You're going to fix the mess you made." Melissa answered in a determined yet gentle tone of voice. She reached over and gave Faye's hand a slight squeeze "You're going to fix her."

"…What if I can't fix it? What if she hates me?"

"Not fixing it isn't an option. And you know Diana could never hate you." Melissa rolled her eyes at the very thought "She loves you, you idiot."

The knot of worry in Faye's chest loosened by a fraction at the assurance and she found herself silently nodding. A couple of minutes passed before she forced herself to speak up again. Despite the comfort Melissa's presence was providing, Faye was anxious for her to get back to Diana in case she woke up upset "You should go back to Diana. She might wake up."

Melissa nodded but gave Faye's hand another lingering squeeze before standing up "Are you going to be okay?"

Faye managed a weak smile "Sure."

"Come by my house early tomorrow morning." Melissa said in a voice that left no room for argument "Diana will still be there."

"Okay."

Melissa leaned over and gave Faye a hug before walking out of the room.

Faye listened to her footsteps fading away before turning to the alarm clock to confirm her suspicions. 11:43pm. With a sigh she turned onto her side and pulled the sheets close to her chest. Her stomach shifted in protest, obviously a symptom of how little she'd eaten that day but she chose to ignore it. After what happened and the worry she felt eating would just make her feel sick anyway. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply to soothe her frazzled emotions. She lay restlessly for a couple of hours until finally her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

XXXX

When morning finally rolled round, Faye found herself standing on Melissa's doorstep by 8:00am. She knew Diana would already be up because she always got up early apart from the times they stayed in bed together until up to noon. Faye felt a slight ache at the thought and forced herself to reach out to ring the doorbell. Not even five seconds after it was pressed Melissa opened the door and hurriedly ushered Faye inside.

"Diana is in the kitchen. I'm going out to give you guys some time alone." She explained quickly before catching sight of Faye's face "Ouch, that looks sore. You should put some ice on it."

Faye flexed her jaw experimentally. Diana's slap had been hard enough to leave a mark and it was indeed sore.

"I'll see you later." Melissa continued before walking off.

Faye opened her mouth to call out a 'Thanks' but quickly shut it again in case Diana heard her and ran off. She shut the door before nervously making her way to the kitchen. When she got there she stopped in the doorway to watch Diana glare sullenly at the cereal that had been placed in front of her, most likely by Melissa. Apparently Faye wasn't the only one of them who had lost their attitude. She coughed to declare her presence and Diana looked up. As soon as her eyes locked with Faye she scrambled to her feet "I don't want to talk to you."

"I didn't cheat on you." Faye blurted out before Diana had the chance to go anywhere "I swear, I didn't."

Diana hesitated for a moment, the betrayal she was feeling still very much fresh "I saw you."

"You think you saw me." Faye corrected.

"I'm not stupid Faye." Diana stated angrily, despite the tearstains on her cheeks. Faye noted that she must have been crying for a long time because her eyes were slightly bloodshot and red-rimmed "I know what I saw. I mean I bet the story about the homework was just a way to get me out of the way wasn't it?" she laughed bitterly even as the sentence brought tears back to her eyes. She cursed at the onslaught of emotions but determinedly pressed on "So you could spend some quality time with your new girlfriend?"

"It was a spell!" Faye interrupted quickly, her voice dripping with desperation "Cassie showed up because she was bored and we were reading her book of shadows and we came across a spell which seemed kind of cool. I can't even remember what it was but it called for skin on skin contact."

"You couldn't have taken it slow and held hands?"

Faye winced at the hurt tone of Diana's voice "The book said that it had to be in the centre of the chest. We had to…"

"Grope each other." Diana finished.

"It wasn't like that!" Faye stated emphatically "It want just a stupid spell and I know I shouldn't have done it because of what you would think if you walked in but I did do it…and I'm sorry, okay?" when Diana merely stared at her she continued rather pitifully "Why would I ever need anyone else when I have you? I would never cheat on you because I don't want anyone else. I just want you. I don't love Cassie, I love you."

Diana stared at Faye for a moment before her defences crumbled and tears overwhelmed her for what felt like the hundredth time in the past day or so. In an instance Faye was right next to her, wrapping her arms around her. Diana allowed herself to cling tightly to the brunette in response "Do you have any idea what it was like to see…?"

"I'm sorry." Faye whispered tearfully "I'm so sorry."

When they finally pulled back from the embrace, Diana placed her hands on Faye's cheeks and kissed her fiercely. She quickly pulled away however when she felt and heard Faye wince into the kiss "What's…oh." Horror filled her expression when her gaze dropped to Faye's bruised cheek and she recalled the slap. As guilty as she had felt about it, she hadn't thought she'd hit Faye hard enough to really hurt her "Oh my God. Faye, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Faye attempted a small smile but quickly dropped it when her cheek throbbed "I deserved it."

"You didn't." Diana disagreed firmly "Nothing you do will ever give me the right to hit you. Don't think that for a second. I was…I went too far."

"You were upset…"

"Don't make excuses for me Faye." Diana interrupted. She lifted a hand to Faye's cheek and tenderly brushed her thumb over the mottled bruise "I'm sorry. This…it's never going to happen again. I…"

"I know." Faye reassured her quietly "Diana, you don't hit people. You were just upset so don't even think too much into this, okay?" she smiled softly despite the pain it caused "I love your brain but sometimes you overwork it."

"Okay." Diana murmured with a small smile.

"So…we're okay?" Faye asked nervously.

Diana answered the question with a light kiss "I think I should apologise to Cassie though."

"Oh…okay." Faye was slightly disappointed by what she assumed was a dismissal but willingly loosened her grip on Diana's waist.

"Not yet." Diana stated, retightening Faye's grip on her "You realise this is our first real fight, right?"

"…So?"

"And what comes after a fight?" Diana asked pointedly.

Faye looked confused for a moment or two before her expression brightened "Make up sex?"

Diana smiled at the hopeful tone of Faye's voice "Make up sex." She confirmed before Faye leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She pulled back just long enough to ask "Do you think Melissa will mind if we…"

"Use her bed?" Faye finished mischievously "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Diana chuckled at the statement before Faye kissed her again and she allowed herself to be led out of the room.

THE END


End file.
